


Guns and Ships and so the Balance Shifts

by NowMakeThemKiss



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hamilton References, Jack hates Bitty's music until he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowMakeThemKiss/pseuds/NowMakeThemKiss
Summary: Jack hates it when Bitty listens to his music loudly, until one day he doesn't mind it so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I initially wrote to share with my GISHWHES team, but figured I might as well release into the wild.

Let me tell you a quick story about the day during Jack's senior year at Samwell that he was becoming more and more frustrated while trying to study. You see, Bitty was listening to music pretty loud across the hall and it was distracting to say the least. Heavy beats and shouted lyrics had never been Jack's thing.

Finally having used up all of his patience, Jack marched across his room and flung open his door determined to ask his haus mate to turn it down, no matter how big and sad Bitty's eyes got. He would look into that warm brown and be firm. But it was just as he raised his fist to knock that he heard it:

"...turns out we have a secret weapon! An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in. He's constantly confusin' confoundin' the British henchmen. Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman....Lafayette!"

Jack slowly lowered his fist and just stood, staring at Bitty's door as he listened to song after song. He knew intellectually that this must be hip hop, but somehow it was about the American Revolution? It took such a grip on his insides as the lines flowed. He had no idea what this was, but he was transfixed.

And that's exactly how Eric found him when he opened his door to run to the kitchen for a drink. Just standing there, a little confused, a little stoically excited, a lot embarrassed. 

"Why Jack, what are you doing out here? Did you need something?"

"Ummm. Hi Bitty. I was wondering what you're listening to? That doesn't have anything to with Beyoncé, does it?"

"Oh, you poor thing, no. Have you really never heard of 'Hamilton'? I swear Mr. Zimmermann, sometimes I believe the roof on that side of the Haus must just be a big old rock."

"So do I just go to iTunes and look up this 'Hamilton' guy?"

"No, you just get in this room and park that perfect butt someplace. I'm gonna run down and get us a couple drinks and when I get back, I'll start the whole thing from the beginning. If you think I'm gonna miss out on Jack Zimmermann developing a love of musical theater & hip hop at the same time, you are sorely mistaken."

"Thanks, Eric."

As Bitty walked towards the stairs Jack swore he heard him muttering something about a "Darn adorable Canadian...." He decided to forgo the desk chair and chose a spot on Bitty's bed instead because it would make sense to be comfortable if they're going to be listening to an entire musical, right? He made sure to leave just enough room for Eric beside him and maybe he might even have fluffed the pillow a bit to make it more inviting, but no one else will ever know.


End file.
